1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a banner and, more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting a banner, which is environmentally friendly and has an improved structure with enhanced rigidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent development in advertisement or exhibition, demand for a banner has been increasing. Such a banner can stand upright with advertising slogans or various messages supported by a banner supporter.
Generally, the banner supporter includes a plurality of frames, a connection unit for connecting the frames, and a supporter provided to the plurality of frames to support the banner.
The plural frames are unfolded to support the banner, and folded to be kept in storage after an exhibition.
Further, the plural frames are made of aluminum or fiber glass to maintain rigidity, and are shaped like a hollow pole.
However, the conventional banner supporter is made of aluminum or the like, thereby causing environmental contamination.
Also, even when the banner supporter is folded, it occupies so large a space that 25 the apparatus for supporting a banner suffers difficulty in storage.
Further, the banner supporter is likely to break due to applied external force because it is made of a hard material lacking in elasticity.